Starship Mario
Starship Mario is a large spaceship commanded by Lubba, a large purple luma. It acts like the main hub in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mario uses it to travel through the worlds to collect the stars scattered in different galaxies. The Starship is fueled by the power of the stars, and Mario must continue to collect more throughout the game. The crew is composed of differently colored lumas. It replaces the Comet Observatory History Super Mario Galaxy 2 Starship Mario makes its debut appearance in Super Mario Galaxy 2, where it acts like the main hub of the entire game. In the beginning of the game, Mario is flung into deep space by a Launch Star created by a pair of lumas, saying that they would transport the him to their allies located in the galaxies. The plumber soon finds himself landed on a bare, wrecked meteorite inhabitied with Lumas. Lubba, the leader of the crew, comes to Mario and explains how their ship was shelled by Bowser's flaming meteorite bombs. Mario tells Lubba that his "special one" was captured by that monster, and he wants to save her. Lubba and Mario shortly after make an agreement, stating that Mario will collect stars as fuel for the spaceship, and Lubba will appoint Mario as the captain and provide transportation for him to get to Bowser's fortress. The Lumas promptly work together to rebuild the spaceship so that it would look like Mario's face. Then, the spaceship blasts off into the galaxies, gathering more star power as they continue to travel. During the game, as Mario meets and befriends new species in the galaxies, some of them come to ride on Starship Mario. These "ambassaders" sit on tree stumps in the lush grass and shrubs located on Starship Mario, and give Mario tips if he comes to visit them between his adventures. Mario also gains collectable power-ups as he gets to use them in the galaxies, and they are stored in the ship's engine/library room in glass cases. These cases cannot be broken, but Mario can use a Cloud Flower located outside this room. Appearance Starship Mario's shape bears an obvious resemblance to Mario's face. Lush plants, trees, shrubs, and grass are planted on its surface, and a cool stream rushes throughout the entire spaceship, on the tan smooth floor and the grasses. There is a stone platform jutting out of the grassy slope mounted on the top, where the main controls rest. The end of the platform has an old-fashioned steering wheel and activation switch with the edges barricaded by yellow bars. Lubba usually stays near this area, where he gives Mario encouragement. Flowers are planted on patches of grass around the entire platform, and Purple and Green Toad rest on two of these patches. There is a large chimney jutting out of the grass to the right, and sparkling stardust mixed with pink smoke rushes out of the chimney's top. If Mario enters the chimney, he will come into the engine/library room, which is situated in the heart and center of the spaceship. Opposite of the steering wheel is the exit, where a small cabin housing Luigi rests on a stone step. Down below, there are many guests and crewmen. Next to one of the spaceship's "ears" is a pipe that leads to a bonus room where Mario can buy chance cubes. The other "ear" houses a teleportation device that transports the player to a Starshroom flying high above that contains the Toad Brigade and a yellow luma. The rest of the spaceship seats passengers of all types, and a Yoshi egg is situated on top of the spaceship's "nose." Category:Locations